


otters' first date (перше побачення видр)

by Sh_H



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Dates, First Time, Heaven, Hell, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_H/pseuds/Sh_H
Summary: У Кроулі й Азірафаеля перше побачення, однак демон зовсім не компетентний у цьому.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	otters' first date (перше побачення видр)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [otters' first date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422079) by [unluckytortilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckytortilla/pseuds/unluckytortilla). 



Офіціант приніс рахунок й обидва створіння потягнулися за ним.  
\- З яких це пір ти носиш з собою гроші? - демон занадто добре знав Азірафаеля, щоб наперед знати відповідь - «ніколи». - Я заплачу, ангел, - наполіг Кроулі. Зрештою, він чекав цього 6000 років.

Вони вийшли з ресторану разом і попрямували прямо до книжкового магазину. Пройшли по багатолюдній вулиці, і раптом Азірафаель взяв Кроулі за руку: щоб провести через натовп, звичайно. У Ентоні буквально серце вискакувало з грудей.

\- Хіба не так роблять люди, - міркував Азірафаель вголос, так що чув демон, - щоб не загубити один одного.

\- Думаю, так радше роблять видри, - Кроулі було все одно; йому подобався такий перебіг подій. Хоча це применшення.

\- Оу, тоді ми видри.

Натовп розійшовся; ніч стала глибше. На вулиці похолодало, а місяць був їх єдиним джерелом світла. Швидка ходьба перетворилася на прогулянку. Магазинчик ставав дедалі ближче й ближче. Навколо панувала тиша.

Кроулі більше не міг цього терпіти: йому потрібно було знати що робиться у цього ефірного створіння в голові, що той думає про їх побаченні і про нього самого.  
\- Тобі сподобалося? Я побачення маю на увазі. Може ти хотів би повторити? Я особисто не проти, просто, якщо ти ...

Азірафаель зупинився, притягнув того до себе і поцілував, змусивши замовкнути. Вони все цілувалися і цілувалися. Кроулі не міг не потонути в цьому відчайдушно пристрасному і очікуваному, назвичайно підступному поцілунку. Вони зіткнулися, як ніколи раніше: Небеса і Пекло, добро і зло, все святе і все грішне. Це було так чудово. І все це на вулицях Лондона.

Нарешті, Кроулі розірвав поцілунок, щоб вдихнути трохи повітря.  
\- Ми на місці, - сказав він, перш ніж Азірафаель заткнув його знову. Цього разу він був більш повільним і обережним (тривало б це вічно).

\- Ти говориш так, ніби хочеш, щоб я зупинився, - спокушав ангел, знаючи, що жоден з них цього не бажає.

\- Ні за що, - наполягав демон, і вони продовжили це захоплююче привітання один одного, спізніле на занадто багато століть.

\- Заходь, любий, - Азірафаель на секунду загубився в очах Ентоні - замерзнеш же.

\- Як добре, що є ти, щоб тримати мене в теплі, - Кроулі обійняв свого ангела - так, СВОГО АНГЕЛА - і поцілував. У той самий момент усі його мрії збулися. Цей поцілунок був зовсім не схожий на попередні. Зараз було менше того «Я-чекав-цього-бісовіх-6000-років». Він був поспішним, і жарким, і вологим, і чуттєвим, і тим, чого не повинно бути у звичайному публічному поцілунку. Цей означав не що інше, як «поквапся ж, відкрий двері й візьми мене». Повільна, солодка ніжність відступила і точно не збиралася повертатися до наступного дня. Залишок ночі був брудним і пекучим, пристрасним і палким, вимогливий і хвилюючий. Усе, на що сподівався Кроулі, і навіть більше. І одна ніч зробила це не даремним.

**Author's Note:**

> Цікавий факт: Парочки видр уві сні тримаються за лапи, щоб не загубити один одного.
> 
> Дякую, що прочитав(-ла)! Сподіваюся, тобі сподобався мій переклад.  
> P.S. Не забудь перейти по посиланню і поставити автору роботи вподобання. Їй буде дуже приємно !! ;)


End file.
